


Чудесная

by fandom_Netflix_Originals, Pamdar



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Пропущенные сцены про тетю Хильду, доктора Це и браслеты из дамасской стали.





	Чудесная

— ...настоящая ведьма, я имею в виду, — продолжала Хильда с легкой неловкостью в голосе. — Не из тех, кто гадает вдовам на чаинках или или носит черные кружевные чулки и остроконечную шляпу. А из тех, кто варит зелья, читает заклинания и изгоняет демонов. Хотя насчет шляпы с чулками всегда можем договориться.

Последняя фраза была произнесена совсем тихо и завершилась игривой улыбкой. Демон внутри доктора Цербера безумно взвыл.

— Тебе лучше уйти, — процедил доктор Цербер сквозь зубы, едва сдерживаясь. — Сейчас.

— О, — Хильда поникла, ее грустный вздох заставил сердце доктора Цербера сжаться от боли.

— Нет, я не это имел в виду! Я…

Первый раз доктор Цербер испытал сексуальное влечение, когда увидел по телевизору невесту Франкенштейна. Его школьная девушка, Нэнси, бросила доктора Цербера после того, как он предложил поцеловать ее, надев пластмассовые клыки. Хэллоуин он всегда любил куда больше, чем День Святого Валентина — по нескольким причинам, и не все из них прилично произнести вслух. Возможно, только его извращенные предпочтения и помогали сдерживать демона внутри все эти годы: не так просто оказалось найти повод для возбуждения.

Или так было до тех пор, пока женщина, которая ему и без того безумно нравилась, не призналась в том, что она ведьма. Настоящая ведьма, дьявол его побери.

— Просто то, что ты говоришь — слишком возбуждает, — признался он в итоге.

— О, — теперь вздох Хильды звучал куда веселее, ее щеки покрылись румянцем. Демон внутри выл и бросался на стены плоти, требуя выпустить его наружу. — Хорошо, я что-нибудь придумаю, потом поговорим!

С этими словами Хильда развернулась и понеслась прочь, но на полпути остановилась и быстро спросила:

— Поможет охладить твой пыл, если я расскажу, что мне уже не первая сотня лет, у меня почти нет сексуального опыта и я большую часть жизни спала в одной комнате с моей сестрой?

Доктор Цербер старательно прислушался к себе.

— Не помогает, — жалобно пробормотал он и признался: — Честно говоря, стало хуже.

Кивнув, Хильда убежала. Кажется, она хихикнула, сворачивая за угол. Ну что за женщина? Что за чудесная женщина?

***

Доктор Цербер с детства чувствовал, что ему суждено вляпаться во что-нибудь этакое. В самом раннем возрасте он мечтал найти в шкафу вход в волшебную страну, потом — познакомиться с вампиром или быть укушенным оборотнем. Был постыдный короткий период в его жизни, когда он верил, что за ним прилетят инопланетяне.

Но из всех возможных вариантов — стать одержимым инкубом? Ему, чей сексуальный опыт не блистал разнообразием или качеством и ограничивался лишь несколькими девушками, согласившимися терпеть его привычки? У магического мироздания было странное чувство юмора.

И без того редкие встречи с женщинами прекратились совсем: доктор Цербер любил оккультизм и ужасы в теории, но это не значило, что он готов рисковать чужими жизнями ради собственного удовольствия. Он жил и потихоньку смирялся, что умрет в одиночестве в окружении книжек и искусственных летучих мышей. А потом появилась Хильда.

Доктор Цербер посмотрел в маленькое зеркальце в форме тыквы на прилавке и вздохнул. Да, его глаза действительно светились желтым каждый раз, как он вспоминал Хильду. Это безнадежно.

— Привет!

Хильда похлопала его по плечу, и доктор Цербер подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности. Он развернулся, а Хильда уже продолжала:

— Кажется, я нашла способ, как мы можем окунуться в пучины страсти.

«Пучины страсти», — так и сказала. Не секс или занятия любовью, а пучины страсти. Если бы доктор Цербер ее уже не любил, то влюбился бы сейчас.

— Все, что нам нужно — это надеть на тебя цепи из дамасской стали, которые ты не должен снимать во время всего процесса.

Воображение доктора Цербера, натренированное ужастиками, тут же нарисовало картину: полутемная комната, заполненная свечами, огромная кровать с металлическим изголовьем, к которому прикреплены массивные цепи, и Хильда, шепчущая заклинания своим чарующим голосом.

Сейчас глаза у него наверняка светились.

— Не уверен, что я смогу приблизиться к кровати с цепями, — прошептал доктор Цербер, стараясь сосредоточиться на дыхании. — Демон рвется наружу, когда я ее только представляю. И тебя.

— Ну, я могу завязать тебе глаза и подвести к кровати, чтобы ты ничего не видел, а потом осторожно застегнуть цепи на твоих запястьях, — предложила Хильда совершенно искренне. Доктор Цербер поверил бы в ее невинность, если бы не заметил легкий румянец и озорной блеск в глазах.

Внезапно толпа школьников в магазине перестала казаться таким уж веским аргументом против освобождения похотливого демона.

— Тебе лучше уйти, — доктор Цербер тоскливо повторил набившую оскомину фразу. Хильда хихикнула и удалилась, оставив его наедине с предательским воображением.

Доктор Цербер с детства знал, что однажды с ним случится что-нибудь волшебное, и оказался прав. С ним случилась Хильда.

***

Они остались в магазине одни после закрытия, но Хильда пообещала, что все будет в порядке. Доктору Церберу очень хотелось ей верить.

— В ведьмовском деле размер на самом деле не имеет значения, — объясняла Хильда, пока доктор Цербер разглядывал браслет на ее ладони. — Главное — ингредиенты. Нет, подожди, главное — символы. То, что ты в них вкладываешь.

Доктор Цербер немногое знал об оккультизме, разве что прочитал тысячу-другую книг. Но даже он догадывался, что металлический круг означает больше, чем просто оковы для демона. Это кольцо возлюбленного. Или ошейник верного пса. Дьявол, с Хильдой он был согласен на все и сразу.

Хильда сама надела браслет на его запястье. Доктор Цербер боялся, что не выдержит прикосновения нежных пальцев к своей коже, но он справился. Демон в глубине его души успокоился. Не исчез совсем, просто прилег отдохнуть, словно насытившийся зверь.

— Ну как? — спросила Хильда, продолжая осторожно держать его руку. — Я все еще тебе нравлюсь?

Ее тон звучал так неуверенно, что доброму доктору Церберу хотелось найти всех, кто когда-то обидел его Хильду, и вырвать им сердца. Демон внутри поддерживал эту идею. Но сначала...

Доктор Цербер обхватил ладони Хильды своими, посмотрел ей в глаза и заверил:

— Ты все еще мне нравишься. Я все еще хочу тебя. Я все еще люблю тебя.

Хильда улыбнулась ему, и доктор Цербер узнал, как выглядит настоящее волшебство.


End file.
